


An unlikely morning

by Vad



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 09:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vad/pseuds/Vad
Summary: Livius Erimond find himself awake so early in the morning it could still be called "in the middle of the night". Listening to the crackling song of their fireplace he takes in the moment of happiness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small small drabble I test out here to see how it plays out. I have horded over tens of thousands words of the story of my inquisitor Valior Lavellan and Livius Erimond and their horrible behavior towards people and each other turning into something impossible, but people aren't so keen on Livius. So I haven't shared. This is actually a quick insight of one of the endings of that fic.
> 
> (still looking for a beta to read over it all if you are interested)

This, this was pleasant. That was the idea that bloomed in his chest and settled around him like comforting blanket. It had been a long time since he could afford a moment of this feeling of being safe, secure and- he glanced down to the sleeping form next to him- loved.

There had been a time when such a simple pleasure that he now experienced was nothing but whim. Something of everyday life or most likely not there at all. Deemed unworthy. Not enough luxury. He had been such a blind fool, but he would never admit it.

Their last log in the fire place cracked. Flames stretching upwards, consuming the wood. Soft looking embers resting underneath the charred wood, pulsing with warmth. The flames made the lights and shadows dance. Flickering and breathing upon the leather canvas, bags, cutlery, clothes fashioned up to dry. Really, his life had become so different.

All his life he had chased after this exact feeling. In castles, counsouls, libraries, politics, parties, religion, but most of all in the past.

The wind rattled their pitched up walls, it's song cold and lonely. Before it brushed past them and sought comfort within the treetops. This was nice. The flames made the wood crackle and sing and the lights dimmed a bit. It was not long before they would bow out and they would be left but only the embers left to watch over them.

Livius settled himself down upon their bedding of fabrics and pelts, letting his eyes rest upon the tattoed face of the man who had defeated him. Captured, judged, sentenced, consoled, eloped and saved him. It was the oddest thing. It was no real answer why this fate had happened. In every logical scenario for the crimes he had been charged for he would have been executed... Or worse. But it had not happened.

In any logical scenario there would be no option for a forest vegabond to stand up and defeat an army of demons, devoted followers and an archdemon led by an old God. But he had. There should not have been a future where he, of all people, would be allowed to lay down with that very same landscape wanderer and gently tuck away the soft strands of wayward locks of hair. But it was happening. Right now.

As it were there had been the possibility of a much more likely future. A future where, after the old god's defeat, he would have been made an example of. To be forced to lose one self to tranquility. But that had not happened. A future were the holy hero became a Saint buried under forms and etiquette to baost about the victory. But that had also not happened, instead the two of them had eloped.

Livius sighed and stretched. The flames kneeled while the embers hummed. A soft kiss landed upon Valior's forehead, the man making a slight sound while he was gathered up and held close. Just like the light, the shadows embraces them and all that was noticeable still: the soft embers whispering the tune of tomorrow.


	2. Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Valior waking up. I wanted more scenery but it didn't happen.

A soft tune carried through the leather canvas and whisked the dream with it. Sighing with a groan Valior attempted to stretch only to find himself somewhat limited. It appeared that he was laying draped onto a man with a most insistent hold around his waist. It was odd. It wasn’t bad, only unusual, they tended to be on each their own side of the bedding complaining about the other being too warm, too everywhere at once, too- just everything at once. Which was fine. But waking up like this? It caught him by surprise how nice it felt.

The chirping picked up outside. The stale air inside their tent still carried their breath of sleep, dew clinging upon them and everything else until they wrestled themselves out of the morning daze. Or rather he did, Livius was still sleeping. Twisting and turning got him higher up and more comfortable. Catching a stray lock of long, black hair and tucking it away. Livius did not look like himself anymore, or perhaps he looked exactly that, perhaps he looked like he should. It was not the man in redundant golden venatori armor, white leather and a failed attempt to cull his beard growth into a proper goatee within a sweltering desert. Nor was it the man in simple linens and behind bars. This man looked ruffled. The hair is longer, and a mess from yesterday. The beard starting to grow in full, black and white, like the slumbering coals in their cold fireplace.

It was not meant to be like this, but he would not trade it for anything. Not that he had anything left. With Corypheus vanquished the Inquisition new task was to somehow build up what was destroyed while at the same time try to disband the major following of pilgrims camping outside the cold walls of Skyhold. The governments of both Ferelden and Orlais both wanted the Inquisition to either pledge themselves to them or disband entirely, all the while the Chantry directly denied them to do just that, too busy boasting and promoting this divine victory. He could not return to the clan, the amount of attention of both pilgrims and grieving people blaming the Inquisition for their loss would destroy them. The days and nights became endless letter writing and playing the doll at the nobles` table doing the same preapproved speech every time.

Afraid of losing himself, and he was, Valior had spent more and more time in the dungeons with Skyhold`s sole prisoner. Until Livius became a liability. It was all Valior`s fault. The judgment and expenses to carry it out Livius` sentence were difficult to protect when people put a lens to it. They all wanted a revenge, by then Valior had already lost. He could not kill the man and neither, no never could he allow the suggestion of tranquility. To take a person`s sense of self, their very senses of what determined what was important to them. It would never be right.

It had been so easy to escape, no one had expected him to. This was the hard part, surviving. But they were doing so well! Livius got some color, one could still see the thin spiderlace upon his cheeks tho and freckles! Not much stamina of anything yet, but he pulled through whining all the way. He was so proud of him. As unlikely as they was he had never been happier than right now.

The marked crackled, the dull pain flaring up. The tension between the realities pulling the veil taut, encompassing everything. Straining. Arching with it, the grip on his waist tightened, letting Valior catch his breath and clutch the hand. Static between them had hair on edge. The tremors of pain dulling back into the same old pulse you learned to ignore.

“You look horrible.” The voice croaked below him, not entirely awake.

“I have to try to match up with you, don’t I?” The insult held charm, at least that was the intent of it, only it got followed by a much more sincere one. “Ouhf! Your breath stinks!”

Laughter rolled between them. Contagious. Valior found himself smiling, catching the blue eyes when they calmed and pressed a kiss upon the forehead.

“Get your ass up and open the door for some air. I’ll get the fires for breakfast going.”

There was hope in this future.


End file.
